Spider in Lawrence
by JHNNangel13
Summary: The fifth installment of the series. Dean, Sam, and Kat go home and deal with a nasty bug and Dean makes some very rash decisions...
1. Chapter 1

_As always don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, Jensen, or Jared. It would be nice! Enjoy!_

* * *

Although he was extremely excited to get home and see his kids not to mention the bed, Dean was also worried as to what the reason was that they were going home. It didn't take long before he realized that Kat obviously wasn't going to tell him so he let it go for the moment. Kat was sleeping in the back and Sam was checking his e-mails. The care was pretty silent but they were all very excited to be going home.

They finally saw the sign that proved that they had finally reached their destination. It took only about 5 minutes before Dean turned onto the street that their home was located on. It was still strange to call the house home but it just felt right and all three had an anxiousness to always return.

Dean- "Hey, Sam, we're here."

Sam turned around and tried to get Kat's attention by saying her name softly and when that didn't work Dean threw a pillow that was in the front seat back at her.

Kat- "What!"

Dean- "We're here."

Dean pulled into the driveway and right away saw Hunter running around the yard followed by Riley. When Riley saw the car she stopped and went running over towards it.

Riley- "Mom!"

She ran to Kat and grabbed her only to be scooped up into a huge hug.

Kat- "Hey honey. How have you been?"

Riley- "Good. Suez came by yesterday and was a little mad that you were late for your appointment. Missouri told her that you would be back soon. I missed you!"

Kat- "I missed you too."

It didn't take long before Sam was in Riley's eyesight and she went running over to him practically jumping on him so hard that he almost fell over. Sam just smiled, there was always a really strong connection between he and his niece. And she was so very fond of him.

Sam- "Hey kiddo. Did you miss me too?"

Riley- "Of course Uncle Sammy! Are you going to read to me tonight?"

Hunter had come back around the house and froze when he saw his mom, uncle, and his father. He had been waiting for his father to come home for a while hoping that he would have time to teach him everything that he knew.

Hunter- "Dad?"

Dean had been just staring at the house and thinking how different it felt this time. He was also taking in the reunion between everyone. His son's voice, yes his son, he still couldn't believe that he had a daughter and a son, brought him back to reality.

Dean- "Hey…son."

Hunter- "Dad!" he ran over to Dean gave him a strong hug but quickly backed off not wanting to look soft.

Dean gave a smirk at just how much his son was like him. He looked over and saw Riley already dragging Sam to the front door wanting him to read with her. Kat was walking over to Dean and put her arms around his waist and was leaning into him. Hunter rolled his eyes and began to follow his sister and Sam. Kat and Dean just stood there for a while taking in the house.

Kat- "You okay?"

Dean- "Super."

Then they began to walk to the door to join the rest. They walked slowly holding each other's hands making it look like they were the family that both secretly really hoped they would someday become.

* * *

Inside Riley had already put in her favorite book on movie and was making Sam watch The Swan Princess with her. Hunter was helping Missouri with lunch as Kat and Dean sat at the table ready to catch up with their good friend.

Missouri- "Kat, sweetheart, you should really call them and schedule since your previous one has already passed."

Kat- "I'll call them right now I guess then."

Missouri- "Sounds good."

Kat got up gave Dean a little kiss and then went up to her room to use the phone in private.

Dean- "So are you going to explain to me what this is all about?"

Missouri- "Boy are you telling me that you don't know? She still hasn't told you?"

Dean- "I know nothing. It's like there is no trust."

Missouri- "She has her reasons and I'm sure she'll tell you soon enough. By the way you haven't told her about everything yet either."

Dean- "Yes, but that doesn't have anything to do with me completely."

Missouri- "Just give her time and she'll tell you everything. Have faith in her."

Hunter- "Since mom has to go for the check-up can we go to the park or something today?"

Missouri- "How bout you eat first and then your dad and Sam will take you two to the park?"

Hunter- "Yes!"

Hunter ran into tell Sam and Riley. Sam looked very relived.

Sam- "Sounds great. That means that we don't have to watch the rest of this movie."

Dean- "Aww, Sammy as I remember correctly you loved Disney movies when you were little!"

Sam- "I always thought that was you!"

Riley- "Dad, you used to watch these movies?"

Dean just shot Sam and look and then was saved by Missouri serving lunch.

* * *

Kat was up in her room dialing the all too familiar number that she both liked to call and at the same time hated. These were two of her best friends but calling these terms was never a very fun one.

Secretary- "Hello, Drs. Worthington and Underkoffler's office's. How may I help you?"

Kat- "Hello. Which one of them is in at the moment?"

Secretary- "Dr. Underkoffler is here for the rest of the day, would you like to speak to her?"

Kat- "Yes please."

Secretary- "Please hold a second."

Kat waited patiently and then heard the click of her friend's phone picking up.

Susan- "Hello, Doctor Underkoffler."

Kat- "Hey Suez!"

Susan- "Kat? Well it's about time you're a week late you know! Like I've told you from the beginning it's important for you to make these on time."

Kat- "I know but I ran into a little trouble. When do you want me to come in?"

Susan- "Right now would be great, I expect you in less than 10. Plus from what I heard you're hunting again with someone special so we have a lot to catch up on!"

Kat- "Okay, I'll see you in 5!"

Kat ran down the stairs and grabbed her jacket and headed over towards Dean's to grab his keys.

Dean- "What are you doing?"

Kat- "I need your keys. I have to meet someone in 10 minutes."

Dean- "Is that all that you're going to say?"

Kat- "Yes, Keys. Now!"

Dean just nodded and let Kat take his car. He did let her know that everything was going to be okay since he could see she looked worried. Although he gave the keys over, Dean did play a little fun with Kat that ended with a playful kiss. He then also told her that they would be at the park and not to worry when she got back.

* * *

The drive was short and Kat arrived in about 7 minutes. She entered the familiar offices and went straight to the main rooms. She didn't even wait for the secretary to tell her where to go. She knocked on the door and one of her best friends Susan opened it. They embraced in the usual friendly hug and then decided that it would be easier to get the routine over with and then catch up.

Susan- "Okay so Brittany will be coming by a little later. But let's take the usual tests and see how it's doing."

Kat- "You always do cut right to the point."

Susan- "Well it's not fun for me either. Life just wouldn't be as interesting without you."

Kat- "Okay."

Susan proceeded with the usual tests on Kat's heart. Checking everything and sending some results to the lab to see the new results compared to the old. Kat had a problem with her heart from the day she was born. It wasn't anything big but over the years the hunting had taken it's toll on it. It didn't hinder her much only a little pain now and then but she learned to deal with it.

Susan- "Well I sent the results up and it will take a little while but that gives us more time to catch up."

There was a knock on the door and Brittany entered the room. She smiled gave Kat the same friendly hug that Susan had early and settled in an empty chair.

Britt- "So from what I heard you've been hunting again?"

Kat- "I've never actually stopped. It's just that I'm not doing it alone anymore."

Susan and Britt- "WHAT!"

Kat- "Well I kinda met back up with…um… well Dean and Sam."

Britt- "Are you kidding me! Why would you go back with them or at least him after what he did to you!"

Kat- "It's not like he did it on purpose! Plus they needed help and it's hard okay."

Susan- "You still love him!"

Kat- "Look Love is a strong word."

Britt- "AWWWW, our little Kat has found her lost love who just happens to be a jerk."

Kat- "He's not a jerk and okay maybe love is the right word but… do you two still hold a grudge on him?"

Britt- "Well not exactly a grudge it's just that you really loved him, he got you pregnant, and then left you."

Kat- "That's not how it happened and you know it. You should see him with the two of them, it's like the perfect little family. Hey are those results in?"

Susan- "Let me go check."

Susan exited the room and left Brittany and Kat to their girl talk. It was only a few minutes when Susan returned with a very sympathetic look on her face.

Susan- "Kat…it's not very good."

Kat- "Okay so just tell me."

Britt- "Let me double check first."

Brittany's eyes had the same sadness as Susan had and Kat could tell that it wasn't that great but at the same time knew that someday it was going to come any way. She took a big sigh and then looked towards her two doctors.

Susan- "Kat for some reason the ability is going down even faster than before for your heart to perform properly. Has anything happened to you lately health wise?"

Kat- "Well, I've been stabbed in the shoulder, possessed, overly heated lately. Does that count?"

Britt- "You always use humor don't you. But that might be what's done it. It seems like you were more careful on your own before you got back with Dean and Sam."

Kat- "That's cause I only had to worry about myself back then. Now I have to save their sorry asses just about every day."

Susan- "We'll take some more tests and then further explain everything to you."


	2. Chapter 2

The park was an odd experience for Dean. He had never really had much of a childhood and found it kind of reassuring that he was able to give his kids this. He watched as Hunter was playing with another group of boys pretending to be fighting evil and Riley was playing near the swings with a little group of girls. Sam and Dean were on one of the benches watching closely just out of habit.

Sam- "So, bet you thought we'd never be doing this."

Dean- "I'm with you there. It's odd, they have no clue what's even out there."

Sam- "That keeps them safer for the most part."

Dean- "Does it really? I mean not to bring it up Sammy but with…"

Sam- "Yeah with Jessica, but that was different. That had to do with me…us and that thing that's after us."

Dean- "So what's to say that they're safe?"

Sam- "I think that with us around, we can protect them. Plus I don't' know but I can see Hunter kicking some of evil's ass."

Dean smirked at the comment knowing full well the parallel that Sam was making between him and his son. It was almost as if it was just a usual family outing. The worry had been passing through both of their minds. Whatever had done this to their family certainly wouldn't just stop there. There was a huge chance that it would come after Riley, Hunter, and maybe even Kat.

Dean- "I'm just gonna try and make sure that they don't have to grow up like we did."

Sam- "I doubt that they'll have to."

Sam and Dean both continued to sit on the bench and watch as all the kids ran around the park taking part in a childhood that both never had. They were there for about another 2 hours when it was decided to go back home. It was based on Sam's request because he could see how distracted Dean was on what was happening back at the house and with Kat.

* * *

When Kat went home the house was empty. It was actually a big relief to know that she had some time to digest everything that she had just been told. She still really didn't want to tell Sam or Dean and was thinking of a way to either hide it or a good way of telling them.

Kat- "Wow, I never thought this house could be so quiet."

She walked upstairs to her room in hopes that something up there would give her the answer that she desperately needed. She grabbed an old poetry book and began to flip through not even looking at the words.

Kat began to speak her thoughts out loud also hoping that once they were spoken that they would just disappear.

Kat- "Of course, everything starts going great and then goes down hill. But why now? I mean why is it going so fast all of a sudden. There was so much time and then once I get my life back to a pretty damn good place, I have such less time. Uh…it's so much easier to deal with supernatural things that want to kill you then medical stuff. If we can defeat evil entities, then why can't we defeat a stupid heart condition. OMG, what am I gonna do with Riley and Hunter? They're strong but just how strong? At least I can watch out for them better and who knows, maybe haunt Dean. That would be a treat."

She let out a little chuckle that was greatly needed. The silence was really starting to get to her so she went over and put on a little Phil Vassar to listen to which always seemed to lighten the mood. It took her mind off of things to the best of it's possibility and then her phone beeped. She looked at it and there were coordinates. They actually pointed to a place right near the house. This is what she really needed. Finally she could focus on something else and take her anger out on something.

She took out her laptop and began to do some research when she heard a sound downstairs. At first she thought that it was Dean and Sam with Riley and Hunter returning from the park but it was entirely too quiet for it to be them so she cautiously went downstairs to se who it was. She was happy to see that it was Missouri which would give her someone to talk to.

Missouri- "Sorry I didn't' me to scare you dear."

Kat- "It's okay I just really wasn't expecting you to be home."

Missouri- "Well I figured you could use a friend right now."

They made some tea and took a seat at the kitchen table and sat in silence until Kat decided that she might as well open up her now so that she wouldn't have to read her mind.

Kat- "It not good." water was beginning to form behind her eyes as some tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Missouri- "How bad?"

Kat- "Well, since the last visit the time frame has gone down rapidly. It's ability to perform is decreasing so much that in around a year it won't be able to function at all. They really don't know why but there isn't' any way of fixing it." by this point she couldn't even hold back any of the tears from falling.

Missouri- "Child, I wish I knew what to say. You'll get through this. You have two wonderful kids that you have given everything to, a wonderful friend in Sam that you've always had to talk to and were always there for when he needed to talk to you, you have a great house friend that you know would do anything for you, you have those three wonderful girls that taught you how to deal with what was happening to you and helped you fight some evil because you helped them, and two best friends that have tried every medical treatment for you out there. And you have one more important thing in your life, one thing that has made you even stronger than ever."

Kat- "Yeah and what is that. Living with the fact that any day, probably soon, my heart will just stop?"

Missouri- "You have Dean. Although you two might have your little arguments and everything but that boy loves you so much that he can't even express it. He would do anything for you. The only reason that he pushes you away so often is because he loves you too much that he fears that will hurt you. Kat he would sacrifice his life for you. That love not many people come across."

Kat- "And that's why I can't tell him! He would go and do something stupid and then both of us would be in a lot of trouble. Plus if he would get himself killed Riley and Hunter would lose both of us. What happens happens and this is something that we can't stop. Plus at least I'll be able to haunt him and torture him for eternity."

Missouri- "You two are too much alike. Humor won't solve everything and it's obvious that you're hurting right now and you'll need him to get you through this."

Before Kat could answer the door opened and Dean, Sam, Riley, and Hunter walked back into the house. Dean right away could see the tears and pain in Kat's eyes. She noticed and started wiping them away in hopes that he wouldn't get to suspicious. She puts up a forced smile and looks in their direction. Riley come runner over to her and hopes on her lap.

Riley- "Oh, mom the park was so fun. You should have been there. It was so fun!"

Kat- "That's good honey. You weren't too much trouble were you?"

Riley- "Nope, never. How was your appointment?"

Kat- "It was good. Everything's good."

Missouri shot her a look but could tell that Kat really didn't want to cause any worry. Dean knew that she was lying and was about to ask her when Sam stopped him.

Sam- "Dean, she obviously doesn't want them to know so don't make her say it. Plus you two would probably just get in a screaming match."

Dean- "You can't tell me that you don't want to know what she's hiding?"

Sam- "I do but she's not going to tell us unless she wants to."

Kat hated lying but she knew it was the right thing. She could also tell by the look on Dean's face that he was going to ask her to tell the truth so she decided to switch the mood to the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat- "There's a job around here." there was still a hint of sadness in her voice but she was brushing it away.

Dean- "Really? Is that all that you have to share with us?"

Kat- "Yes. That is all that you need to know. Do you have any other questions?"

Dean- "Actually yes. It seems that someone isn't exactly sharing everything after certain promises were made to be honest with each other."

Kat and Dean just stared at each other. Both showing that they had no intension of backing down. Sam could feel the tension building and didn't really want to think of how it would most likely end. So he decided to but in before it got too far.

Sam- "So a job?"

Kat- "Yeah. John sent coordinates. They lead to a cave around here. It's actually pretty popular to hang out in and stuff."

Sam- "Is there anything else that you found yet?"

Kat- "Not really. People have gone in a disappeared. There was one person that they found but he later died of some kind of poison or something. They never got any information out of him either. So it was pretty much a dead end."

Dean- "So are we thinking werewolf or something that is taking people and feeding off of them?"

Kat- "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam- "So I guess we have to go to that cave tonight?"

Dean- "Good job college boy. I also knew you were oh so smaaaaart."

Kat- "I hate caves."

Dean- "Awww don't tell me you're afraid of a little dark place. As I remember correctly you always seemed quite comfortable in dark spaces…at least with me." he's usual grin on his face.

Kat- "Shut. Up. And it's not that I'm afraid it's just that there are usually spiders and egh I hate those little crawly things."

Sam- "So you can face all this other stuff with no fear but spiders scare you."

Kat- "Would you shut up. At least I'm not afraid of flying."

Sam- "True. Only cause some spiders are poisonous but I don't' think that I've ever heard of a poisonous plane."

Dean- "Hey, we're all allowed to have our weaknesses. Now can we please focus on the task at hand?"

With that they starting getting their bags ready with all sorts of weapons just to leave no surprises from happening. They had no true idea of what exactly they were facing and wanted to be ready.

* * *

It was almost 9 when they arrived at the cave entrance. There really wasn't too much out of the ordinary it looked just like a usual cave. They all grabbed their respective bags and headed towards the opening. As they walked in there was only on long passageway. There were cobwebs every where.

Dean- "Hey, Kat watch out for those oh so dangerous spiders." he joked

Kat- "Oh just drop it already."

The longer they walked the more passageways appeared. They decided that although they would cover more ground splitting up, it was much safer to stay together especially since they didn't know what they were dealing with.

Sam- "Things can never be easy can they?"

Dean- "Well last time I checked, evil doesn't like to be found easily. Plus where would all the fun be then?"

Kat- "You have a very twisted version of fun. Although I can't say that the same thoughts don't go through my mind."

Sam- "Well at least we know that we have to be somewhat right. There have been some bones."

Dean- "That's always a good sign!"

Kat- "God, I swear, we are the only family that gets excited over seeing bones in mysterious caves."

Dean- "Normal would just be boring."

Sam- "So this must mean that we're getting closer to whatever it is."

Kat- "Okay so let's get this over with. Ewe look at all of them."

Dean- "There's only two and I think you can handle it." he was laughing at her

Kat squished both of them and hurried to catch up with the guys as they continued to walk down yet another long passageway filled with even more bones and webs. Once they got closer to what looked like an opening they could see lots of big white sacks that looked like cocoons. There were so many of them. They entered a large opening that was filled with even more cocoons and what looked like to be a lair. Kat saw a large book and some writings on the wall and went over to check it out. Sam saw a body of a guy laying in one of the corners and went over to see if the guys was still alive. Dean saw a man half way in a cocoon and went over to also check if the guy was still alive.

There were sounds of legs (like spiders make) running around the cave. All of them brushed it off as there seemed to be more pressing matters. Both of the guys were dead. It looked as though they had been slashed by something and then poisoned to death. Kat was looking at the markings on the wall and book and trying to make them out. Or at least memorize them. The out of nowhere a huge half spider half woman appeared. Her bottom half was complete spider. The spider jumped down right behind Kat. By the time she turned around it was already looking at her but then it's gaze went so Dean.

Kat- "Dean! Look Out!" she yelled which caused the spider to turn back to her.

Dean and Sam both turned around in time to see the spider slash Kat's side with one of the claws on one of her legs. Kat let out a huge painful yell as blood began to seep out her side. Dean and Sam both shot at the spider but it disappeared. Kat was holding her side trying and failing to stop the blood from flowing out.

Sam rushes over to her side as she staggers slightly and uses his hand to steady her. He tries to get a look at her side only to see her hands stained red and quite a lot of blood beginning to drop onto the floor. Dean runs over to join after noticing that there was no way to look for the spider now.

Dean- "Sam grab the stuff, I'll get Kat and we'll get out of here."

Sam- "Okay."

Kat- "I can make it. Don't even think about lifting me up."

Although Kat protested Dean did at least get her to let him help her by keeping her from staggering too much. They slowly made it out of the cave and back to the car where Dean sat in the back with Kat. They laid her down in the back in hopes that it would keep the blood from flowing too much. Dean used one of his old shirts to keep pressure on the wound. Sam wanted to go to the hospital but Kat insisted on just going home. She was sure that all she needed were some easy stitches which she was quite capable of talking Dean through.

Dean said it was fine just as long as they got home quickly. Sam drove faster than he had ever driven before. Kat was in an immense amount of pain but figured it was just another scare. Dean kept reassuring Kat that everything was going to be fine but he was trying to reassure himself more. He didn't tell her but the wound looked really bad and she was beginning to feel hot. There were also already green lines appearing around the gash. It really didn't look good.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had called Missouri on the way so that she could make sure that the kids wouldn't see the sight of what had happened. When they arrived Sam looked at Dean's eyes and could tell how worried his brother was. He then too saw the green lines around the gash. Sam also the blood that was no soaked through Dean's shirt and on his hands as well. Kat was still conscious but was trying to be very quiet. She had a hard time sitting up and Dean gently aided her in the task. The slowly made it to the house. Right before the steps, Dean could tell that it was not going to be an easy task so without warning he lifted Kat into his arms and carried her up the stairs. She was pretty mad but at the same time it was a lot easier than trying to walk up them.

Sam was surprised how quiet everything was. He also took that as a sign that things were probably pretty bad. The usual habit of using humor was missing. That was usually the reassuring part. The kids were in their rooms and Missouri came running into the room to check on Kat.

Kat- "Okay, get a needle, sterile, heat it, get some strong thread or what not and then sew it up." her voice was pretty weak and there were a few gasps before it finally got out.

Dean- "Kat…"

Kat- "WE have to do it NOW. I can't lose too much blood here. Plus the sooner it's over the better!"

Dean- "Kat it looks too…"

Kat- "Do it now!"

Dean- "KAT! Would you let me talk? It looks too bad for us to fix up here. You have to get medical attention. It looks like it could get infected or is or something and you're already starting to get a slight fever."

Kat- "Fine. But no hospital!"

Dean- "Then what!"

Kat- "Call either Susan and Brittany. They can fix it."

Dean- "Sam go call them."

Sam- "What their number?"

Kat- "Speed dial 9 and 10."

Sam went into the hall with Kat's phone and to make the calls. Dean wanted to make sure that Kat stayed conscious so he decided to keep her attention.

Dean- "So who are the others on your phone?"

Kat- "Well they go, You, Sam, Home, Chris, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Brittany, Susan, John and so on."

Dean- "Who are the ones in the middle?"

Kat- "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean- "Fine, fine. So do you remember our first big date?"

Kat- "Wow, do I look that bad that you're going back so far?"

Sam was at the doorway listening to the conversation since Brittany and Susan told him that they were on their way.

Dean- "No, just thinking about when we were younger."

Kat- "Well yes I do remember."

Dean- "It didn't start off to well though did it?"

Kat- "It was almost the perfect prom. You do know that I never really wanted to be there with Zack? I only went with him because I knew that you wouldn't like it."

Dean- "At the time not really. I was just so pissed that you were with Zack. I mean he and I always had bets and stuff and it just made me overly mad. And did you know how low his hands were?"

Kat- "You were over there within 2 seconds when his hands were going lower. I couldn't believe that you actually punched him. I was so pissed at you."

Dean- "Yeah, but I made it up to you!"

Kat- "Yeah that nice lecture of how I had to have better choices and the look on your face when I kissed you. That was one that I would never forget."

Dean- "You surprised me that's all."

Kat- "But then we spent the rest of the night outside. It's a good thing that it was warm. Who would have ever thought that would have happened. That's one of my favorite memories you know?"

Dean- "One of mine too. We have quite the bit of memories."

Kat- "Yeah. And hopefully many more."

Dean took a seat next to Kat in the bed and put his arm around her. He rested his chin on her head for a while and then leaned down and kissed her. Then Sam entered the room and let them know that Brittany and Susan were on there way.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany and Susan arrived at the house within ten minutes. Sam gave them as much detail as possible as they were getting everything together. When they arrived they carried two big bags up the stairs and into the room. Sam greeted them at the door to the room and explained a little more of what happened. When they entered the room, they saw Dean on the bed with Kat. He was looking at the bandages that were soaked through that they had used to try to clot the bleeding. Kat saw them and gave them a little grin.

Brittany- "So what have you done this time?"

Kat- "Stupid freakin' spider!"

Susan- "And of course you couldn't just listen to us and stop hunting. Do you ever hear a word we say?"

Kat- "Sometimes."

Britt- "Okay Dean we're going to have to look at her side. Can you remove the bandages?"

Dean nodded and as gently as possible moved the bandages. You couldn't even tell that they had been white at one point in time. The blood did look like it had finally began to clot but the greenness around the gash was starting to grow.

Susan- "Kat it looks really bad. You've already got a fever which leads me to believe that there is an infection. It also looks like it's poison going through your blood."

Brittany was hooking up some fluids in and IV for Kat as well as some blood to make up for what she lost. She was also cleaning the gash and putting fresh bandages on.

Kat- "And so poison can be washed out or whatever right?"

Brittany- "Yeah but it would take a long time to completely wash it out. And with the condition that your heart is in, you don't have the time."

Kat- "So what?"

Susan- "Because your heart has become so much weaker, the poison is attacking it a lot faster. Your heart won't be able to fight it off and it's slim that it will last more than a few weeks."

The room became pretty silent as everyone was taking everything in. Dean couldn't even think of anything to say. What was all the talk about her heart? It didn't make any sense. Sam was just staring at both Kat and Dean again put in the spot being told that someone he loved only had a few weeks to live. Dean finally broke the silence.

Dean- "What do you mean because of her heart?"

Susan- "She never told you? She's had a heart condition since she was born and it's gotten a lot weaker over the years and before this, it was probably gonna give out in about a year."

Dean- "What! That can't be true, she's perfectly healthy! Why didn't I know about this? Were you ever going to tell me? Huh?

Kat- "Dean I just didn't think that you needed to know. I really thought I would deal with it when it happened."

Dean- "So you didn't care to tell me? What did you think would happen? Kat, I would have helped you! I would have been there. We can figure something out. But I can't believe you didn't tell me."

There were tears in Kat's eyes and Dean was feeling all sorts of emotions. There was anger, pain, sadness, all sorts of stuff running through his mind. He just couldn't be there right now. The pain and helplessness of Kat was something that he just couldn't take. He banged his fist on the wall and went towards his car and went for a drive. It was the only thing he could think to do.

Sam tried to stop him but Dean only shoved him away. Brittany and Susan took some blood samples and headed back to the office to run some tests. Sam went further into the room and took a seat next to Kat.

Sam- "You know he'll be back."

Kat- "Yeah, but in what shape."

Sam- "You really should have told us."

Kat- "I was scared. I thought that you two would just leave me behind or so something stupid. I never meant for you two to find out like that."

Sam- "Dean only would have done that because he loves you. And even thought he does some stupid stuff he only does it because he doesn't fully think things true. Plus you could have a least told me. I mean we tell each other everything."

Kat- "Believe me, I know that I made a mistake and I'm happy that you're still here. I probably drove him away didn't I?"

Sam- "No. He can't stay away from you believe me. So what topic do we want to discuss while we wait?"

Kat- "How about some of the best writer ever."

Sam- "You mean Shakespeare?"

Kat- "No. Are you kidding me? Edgar Allan Poe is so much better."

Sam- "Fine. So favorite poem?"

Kat- "Annabel Lee."

Sam and Kat sat on the bed discussing literature and various other subjects. They even talked about the past and how they were when they were kids. Both enjoyed the fact that the other was always there for them no matter. For some reason it was always so easy for them to open up to one another.

* * *

Dean did the only thing he could think to do, drive. He just had to get away from everything. This was the only place that he could think clearly. Why was this always happening to the people that he cared about? It wouldn't' have mattered if it was him but it was always those that he loved. And then the fact that she kept her condition a secret made it even worse. It was even as if she had already accepted the fact that she was going die. Why wasn't she even fighting? There had to be something that he could do. There were always answers.

He drove a little more around the town trying to come up with ideas of what he could do. Okay so there are always ways to save people from supernatural stuff and even normal conditions. Then Dean started thinking about how even when he had weeks to live there was a solution. Sam had searched until he had found that faith healer. Of course Dean couldn't take Kat to a faith healer but then it hit him. He remembered that it was Roy that healed but the reaper in a way.

Then another thought occurred to him: Sam still had Sue Anne's book. Dean pulled over searched in the back, found the book and turned to the page for controlling a reaper. He had a plan and headed back to the house. He knew that it would work and he would do anything, even sacrifice himself if it meant saving her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Kat were still sitting up in her room have lighthearted discussions. They had covered many different books, writers, plays, and even politics and were currently on television.

Sam- "I can't believe that you watched soap operas!"

Kat- "Hey, they very interesting and you learn a lot from them!"

Sam- "Didn't you use to make me sit through that one with you?"

Kat- "Yes. It was Days of Our Lives. I love that show it's still amazing!"

Sam- "Didn't you have a crush on that one character… oh what's his name?"

Kat- "Yes he was my first real love. Eric Brady. Wow what a man he was!"

Sam- "Wasn't he gay or at least the guy that played him?"

Kat- "No he definitely was not! Any way if I remember correctly you don't have much room to talk."

Sam- "Why?"

Kat- "You use to watch Dawson's Creek and Gilmore Girls with me."

Sam- "Only cause you made me. And the girls weren't to bad looking on those shows either."

Kat- "Well okay, so do you think that Joey should have ended up with Dawson or Pacey?"

Sam- "I would have picked myself personally but I guess Dawson because he was the good guy. Pacey was always too much trouble. Girls need to pick the good guys."

Kat- "Sorry but I would have to disagree with you my friend. Not that I was a big fan of Joey, but I loved Pacey. Just the whole rebel street smart kinda thing. Jenn was my favorite character though. Her cynical ness was wonderful!"

Sam- "She was hot too."

Kat- "Typical guy right there. But okay so to switch to Gilmore Girls. Were you a Dean, Jess, or Logan fan?"

Sam- "That Dean guy was too nice. But the he was always there for her. So I'd probably pick him."

Kat- "Yeah but Jess was just the rebel without a cause. And a good writer."

Sam- "You always go for the jerks don't you?"

Kat- "Yep that's why I'm with Dean. No it's just a taming the bad boy kind of thing."

Sam- "So I was doing some research."

Kat- "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to turn into some kind of not so fun talk?"

Sam- "From what I found, it was obviously a spider demon."

Kat- "Of course because I hate spiders. Continue."

Sam- "Well they can be killed by fire which is why bullets didn't work. And you're very lucky that she didn't put you in the cocoon. That's what she usually does to her victims after she poisons them."

Kat- "So instead of dying in a cave I get to die at home. Again, we have a weird family."

Sam- "You never do let anyone finish do you? But anyway, there is poison in their fangs as well and that poison taken as a serum will counteract with the other poison."

Kat- "So pretty much I have to drink the poison from her fangs? Gross!"

Sam- "Yeah."

There was a shooting pain in Kat's side that also traveled to her chest. It was as if electricity was passing through. Sam saw the pain and tried his best to comfort her. She was starting to have a hard time breathing and was gasping for air. When the spell passed, Sam just told her to rest which she did. Then Sam heard the door open and entered Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was more angry then he thought he was at Dean. He knew that Dean was upset but didn't think that he had any right to just walk out like that.

Sam- "Where the hell were you dude?"

Dean- "Look, I had to get some air and think."

Sam- "So you leave us and scare us half to death?"

Dean- "I need to talk to Kat."

Sam- "You can't right now."

Dean- "Dude, you can't keep me from seeing her."

Sam- "She resting right now. She just had a pretty bad episode."

Dean- "Well is she okay?"

Sam- "She's getting worse. One second she'll be fine and the next it just goes down hill."

Dean- "We have to do something and I think I have an idea."

Sam- "Well I believe that I have already beaten you to it."

Dean- "What do you mean?"

Sam- "Obviously that was a spider kinda demon thing. And fire will kill it but also the venom from her fangs works as a serum to counteract the poison from her claws."

Dean- "So we kill spider lady, get the venom from her fangs, make Kat drink it, and she's cured?"

Sam- "Pretty much."

Dean- "Okay meet me in the car in 5 minutes. I'm gonna go and check on some stuff first."

Sam went out to the car checking to make sure that they had some flare guns and settled in the passenger seat. He patiently waited for Dean.

* * *

Dean ran up the stairs to check on Kat. When he walked in she had her eyes closed and was taking short breathes. The sight made Dean lose some of the color in his face. He had never really seen someone so close to death. He leaned close to her so that she could hear him.

Dean- "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. We'll go and kill that spider and then get you better. You better be here when I get back. We've been through so much and I don't think that I can lose you now. I mean come on, we still have plenty to work out and argue over and then make up afterwards. No matter what, one way or another you will be fine. If this one doesn't work I have another plan that will not backfire at all. I love you."

Dean leaned down and left a lingering kiss on Kat's lips. He took one last look at her and hoped that this plan would work. He slid the book into one of the drawers before exiting the room and going to join Sam. One way or another, Dean was going to save Kat, he just wasn't sure which price he would pay yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was impatient but didn't say anything to Dean when he slid into the driver's seat. He could tell that Dean was upset but could also tell that he was running things through his mind. They sped off towards the cave and arrived in record time. It was about midnight when they arrived. They got out of the car and collected their weapons and began to enter the dark hole.

Dean- "Keep your eyes open Sammy."

Sam- "For the last time it's SAM. And Dean I'm not a kid."

Dean- "Yeah, whatever. Just be careful. We don't need you down and out too."

Sam- "Look I get that you're worried, but I can handle myself."

Dean- "You say that now."

Sam- "Hey, I'm not the one that almost got sacrificed to a scarecrow here."

Dean- "I had a perfect plan. I would have gotten out of it."

Sam- "Keep telling yourself."

Dean- "Let's just focus okay. Do you hear that?"

Sam nodded and they continued to walk down the passageway until they entered the big chamber where they had first faced the spider. It looked just the same as before. There were no other new bodies or anything. They hadn't heard a sound except for the scurrying sound earlier.

Sam- "Do you think it's still here?"

Dean- "Of course it's still here. Where would it go, to town to get some groceries?"

As both of them were looking at the writings (the same as Kat was earlier) neither of them saw the spider come down behind Sam. Dean heard a sound or just had a feeling to turn around and face Sam when he saw it.

Dean- "Sammy! Duck now!"

Before Sam could get out of the way, the spider caught his arm and there was a little cut already beginning to appear. Sam did duck as Dean got a shot off at the spider. The bullet hit the abdomen and the creature let out a scream as she began to back farther into the opening.

Dean- "Sam you okay?"

Sam- "Yeah, just a little scratch."

Dean- "Get the flare guns and the bottle to put the venom in."

Sam ran over to the bags as Dean neared where he had last seen the spider. It was as if it just disappeared. Then the spider jumped down on Dean from the ceiling. The weight of the creature threw Dean to the ground. The creature was now over Dean with it's fangs out. He did what he had to in order to keep the things attention on him and away from Sam. The fangs began to drip the venom as Sam threw Dean the bottle. This caused the oversized bug to turn it's gaze over to Sam. Before the spider could leap Sam shot the flare gun and then picked up the other and let out another shot just for reassurance. The creature fell limply to the ground of the cave.

Dean and Sam quickly ran over and started to extract the venom from it's fangs. They filled several bottles worth before they decided that they got enough. Dean tried to get Sam to ingest the serum but Sam wouldn't.

Sam- "I am not going to just drink that stuff!"

Dean- "Sam don't make me force this down your throat."

Sam- "Look, we have two doctors back at the house. I'm not drinking this unless I absolutely have to!"

Dean- "Fine, just get in the car."

Sam and Dean raced back to the house in hopes that everything would be fine.

* * *

When they arrived at the house they were relived to see both Brittany and Susan there. This would save them the trouble of wasting precious time to call them over. They ran up to the room and only to see Kat the same as when they left.

Dean- "Okay we got the venom. So do we just force it down their throats?"

Brittany- "No, if that stuff is ingested, it could kill them. And any way where did the plural come from?"

Sam- "I got a little scratch."

Susan- "And you guys have been doing this for how long?"

Dean- "Oh shut up. Can we just help them already?"

Susan and Britt each grabbed some of the bottles and began to fill IV bags with them. They hooked one up to Sam and replaced one of Kat's bags with it.

Susan- "Okay, Sam you'll have to let this go through you till the bag is empty. And we're not quite sure how long it will take for Kat."

Brittany- "We're going to get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow morning. You guys should also get some rest."

Dean simply nodded and Brittany and Susan exited the room. All of a sudden Kat's body started to seize. Dean yelled and Susan and Brittany came back running up the stairs.

Susan- "I was afraid this would happen."

Dean- "What's happening? Why isn't she better?"

Susan- "The serum is counteracting the poison, but it's too much for her heart to handle."

All of a sudden Kat's body eased and her head lulled to the one side.

Brittany- "And now, she's in a coma."

Dean- "What?"

Sam- "I thought that you said this stuff would help her?"

Brittany- "It is but only against the poison. Her body can't handle it. She actually has a better chance this way. That is if she ever comes out of it."

Susan- "When we come back we'll bring more monitors so that we can be sure. It's probably best to keep her here where she feels safe."

* * *

Once Susan and Brittany left, Dean and Sam sat quietly in the room. Neither knew what to say. Sam eventually fell asleep as Dean resisted the pull on his eyelids. He was determined to be there just in case something would go wrong. Against all of his will, sleep finally took him.

When the sun rose so did Riley. She remembered Missouri putting both her and her brother to bed saying that mom, dad, and uncle Sam would be there in the morning. She got out of her bed and ran to her brother's open door only to see that he was still sleeping. She then decided that the only other person that she knew would be up was her mom so she ran enthusiastically over to her mother's room. The door was cracked open and she could see her mom laying on the bed, her dad with his head laying right next to her mom's and her uncle sleeping on the other side of the room.

Riley was surprised that her mom wasn't up and decided that the best way to wake her up was to do it herself. Riley took a running jump and landed on the bed. She started bouncing on it and trying to wake Kat. When she didn't stir Riley started to shake. By this point in time she knew that her mom should have woken up and she was beginning to get scared. She started to scream.

Riley- "Mom, mom. Wake up. Mom come on wake up."

Dean and Sam both heard Riley scream and both of their heads shot up. The saw Riley leaning next to Kat with tears running down her face. Dean quickly grabbed her into a tight hug and carried her out into the hall. It was quite a challenge because Riley was becoming hysterical. Once Dean finally got her out into the hall he saw Hunter come running out of his room with a throwing star in a sparring stance.

Dean grabbed Hunter with his other hand and carried both of his kids into one of the extra rooms upstairs. He could tell how shaken Riley was and kept her tight to him. Hunter came and sat on the other side of his sister taking the big brother role and comforting her although he also had a tint of worry on his face.

Dean took a deep sigh and looked at both of his children and was ready to try and explain what had happened to Kat to them.

Dean- "Okay. Last night there was an accident and your mom got hurt."

Hunter- "She's going to be okay, right?"

Dean- "It's a little shaky right now, but she needs her rest. I'm going to do anything to help her."

Riley- "Are you going to save her like the princes in the books?"

Dean- "Don't worry, I'm going to do everything that I can. I'll get her better, I promise."

Although it was quite the chick flick moment, Dean had to reassure them. He leaned down and held both of them close to him. He really didn't want to let go just thinking of how much they reminded him of Kat.

Dean- "Okay, why don't you two go downstairs and watch a movie. I'll send Sam down to be with you guys."

Both of them nodded as Dean took both of their hands and lead them downstairs. He put in one of the movies and went back up to get Sam. There were no lines on Sam's arm which was a great relief. He also noticed that all of the fluid was almost gone. Sam understood that Dean needed to be alone and that someone needed to be with the kids so he went down and joined his niece and nephew.

* * *

Dean walked into the all too quiet room. It was horrible. He really felt responsible and it was even harder to tell the kids that everything was going to be fine when he knew that one way or another they were most likely going to lose one if not both of their parents. Susan and Brittany had actually called Dean and left a message saying that it was a definite coma and most likely there was no chance of her waking up. They also told him that there was nothing else that could have been done.

He had already found the spell that he would use to give his life for Kat's. It was pretty easy. Plus in a way he felt like he was making up for two lives. He was suppose to have died twice now and in the one someone had died to save him. He felt extremely guilty and it had been hard to find a reason worth fighting since.

If this worked he would be giving Kat her life back and if it didn't he's at least be with her. Then he looked around the room to see a few new pictures from the last time that they were at the house. There were Hunter, Riley, Kat, and he in one. Then he realized that not only would he be living Sam behind but his kids. He had so few times with them. He hadn't been there when they were first born and he would most likely never be able to see them grow up if this worked.

Although he knew that Kat probably couldn't hear him he had to at least explain himself to her before tonight.

Dean- "I know that you'll probably never forgive me for this but this is what I'm suppose to do. I've always been the protector and it's my job to protect all of you. I just need you to know that I'm doing this for you and for Hunter and Riley. They may need a father but they need you way more. I need you more. Maybe it's better off this way. I mean I'm sure I can protect you guys a lot better as a ghost. Just don't get too mad at me. You never could stay mad at me. Most be the charm. I just don't want you to ever doubt how much I care…love you."

Dean went and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He honestly didn't think that it would be this hard. He knew that it would at least feel like the weight would be lifted off his shoulders. Then he did the only thing he could think that would waste some of the time till tonight when he would make his sacrifice. He pulled out five separate sheets of paper and grabbed a pen and decided to write five letters.

_Dad, I know that I wasn't always the greatest son, but I always tried to do what you wanted. I still don't know why you left and I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to fully forgive you for that. You drove Sammy away and then left us. We tried to contact you and you never returned the calls or came when we asked. I have always respected you and wanted to let you know that you raised both us to do right. I also believe that you did the best you could and I really hope that you do not see me as a coward. This is what I believe is right and you would have done the same. Please forgive me._

_Dean_

_To my daughter, Riley. No matter what little time I had to get to learn of you, I loved you. You are everything that a father would want. You are exactly like your mother, strong, smart, cunning, and beautiful. Be careful with boys and know that I will be watching down on you and will always be there if you ever need to talk. You have a good group of people looking out for you. Trust your brother and Sammy. They will know what's best for you. I may not be there on your wedding day to walk you down but I could not be more proud then to think of that. You will succeed in whatever you do. I love you my darling daughter._

_Dad_

_To my son, Hunter. Don't be afraid to show emotion every once and a while. You will definitely have a good many girls after you because you have my charm. Once you find that one that girl that can beat you in anything and everything, that one that matches your wit, the one that you go crazy just thinking about, let her know. Take care of your mom and sister. They are the two most important women in your life. You are the son that would make an father proud. Also find a perfect car and treat her with more respect than any other thing in your life. Be careful and live your life. I love you._

_Dad_

_Sammy. I know you hate that nickname but it's always gonna be who you are. You were always my brother but my best friend as well. I tried to protect you from everything but I know that you are strong on your own. You've proven time and time again that you can take care of yourself. You've saved my ass enough time. Although we haven't seen eye to eye, you are my brother and my friend and I love you. I tried but that chick flick is just there. You could not have stopped this. Take care of Kat and the rest of the family. When you find dad make sure to tell him that this was not your fault. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from this but you're strong and can handle it. You better take care of my car or I will hauntyour ass and you know it!_

_Dean_

_Kat. Well obviously if you're reading this you really wanna kick my ass right now. But just hear me out. There was nothing else that could have saved you! You were just lying there dying! I couldn't let that happen. I had just found you again and we reconnected and it just wasn't your time. You have so much to live for. I know that we don't say it nearly enough but I do love you and you are the only woman that has ever been able to match me. You were always the one and that scared me. I just couldn't let you die if there was another option out there. At leas this way I'll be able to watch you 24/7. Take care of Sam. He'll need you more then ever now. I'm so sorry but this was the only way. I love you._

_Dean_

He folded each letter into an envelope. He then set the bunch in one of his bags knowing that at least one of them would find them. He took the rest of the day to just sit in the room and take the last few possible moments with Kat knowing that this was his way of showing how much she meant to him.

* * *

Sam was feeling much better. All of the poison was out of his system and he was trying to keep his niece and nephew as calm as possible. He had put in The Lion King knowing that both of them would become engrossed with it. Riley was leaning against him being as close as possible to him taking reassurance in his presence. Hunter was on the other side of Sam trying to put on a tough front just like Dean was at his age. They were almost done the movie when Dean came down. Sam couldn't help but think about how bad Dean looked. Dean walked in and sat on the other side of Riley. The move ended not too much longer when Dean finally spoke up.

Dean- "Is everything okay?"

Sam- "Yeah what about with you?"

Dean- "I'll get back to you on that one."

Sam- "Do you want me to do something for you?"

Dean- "Nah. Let's just watch another movie. How about The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

Hunter- "That movie is awesome! I love Halloween!"

Sam- "How can you love Halloween?"

Hunter- "Candy!"

Dean- "Of course. And when you're older, the girls and their outfits… that is perfection!"

Riley- "You mean like the princess ones?"

Dean and Sam both laughed at the comment almost forgetting that they were only kids. They were saved by movie starting. Little did Sam know that this could most likely be one of the last moments with his brother. Dean made the best of it just letting the happiness of being a family sink in.


	9. Chapter 9

Most of the day was spent with Sam and Dean trying to keep Hunter and Riley busy. It worked pretty well and it gave Dean some time he needed to leave a lasting impression on both of them. They watched countless Disney movies that both of the kids seemed to enjoy. Sam thought that it was odd but he figured that Dean was just trying to get his mind off of the depressing mood.

When they had finished the last movie it was quarter to 11. The day had gone by rather fast. The three boys tucked Riley in and then Sam and Dean tucked Hunter in. Sam went into his room and was anxious to get some much needed sleep. Dean then made his way to the room that he and Kat shared.

The view was the same as it had been every time that Dean had gone in to check on Kat. There was no sign of life other than the shallow breathes. It was so frustrating to him. At least if he was going to do this he should have been able to say the proper goodbye and at least see your heart warming smile. But at the same time she would have never let him do this. All and all it was up to him. He highly doubted that anyone could change his mind.

He stayed in the room till he was sure that everyone else in the house was fast asleep.

Dean- "Show time."

He grabbed the book, gave Kat kiss and went down into the basement. He would have preferred to have done this out of the house but it was the only place that he could think of at the moment. The spell was quite simple and all id needed was his blood and a necklace of a cross. He recited the words as he cut his hand and let the blood drip onto the cross.

It didn't take long before Dean could feel the coldness that seemed to suddenly appear. And then he saw the reaper. Death lifted it's hands and placed them on the side of Dean's head. He didn't struggle at all. He began to feel the coldness that he had felt twice before. His life was slowing being sucked out of him. His knees began to buckle as he went to the floor. He was gasping for breath, his face was losing it's color, his lips turning blue, he's eyes becoming glassy, and his vision going to blackness.

* * *

Sam began to toss and turn in his sleep when his eyes flew open. He wiped sweat from his brow and tried to get his breathing back to normal. His eyes were still panicked. He had had another vision. This one he really wanted it to be just another dream but it felt to real. He had seen his brother collapsing to the ground in what looked like the basement of the house and he saw Dean as his brother took his last breathe.

Sam ran to Dean and Kat's room only to find Kat.

Sam- "Damn it Dean what are you doing."

Sam ran down the steps frantically searching for his brother. Hoping to find him sitting in the living room or something. The downstairs was clear and he saw no one. Then he ran to the basement where he saw his brothers lifeless body. He saw a cross with blood and crushed it hoping that it would bring his brother back to him. He ran over to Dean.

Dean's body felt too cold and there was no sign of life. No pulse or breathe. He tried calling Dean's name only to be hit with silence. He tried doing CPR but to no avail. Sam sat there in the basement as tears ran down his face holding the shell of his brother rocking back and forth. Dean had done something stupid to try and save Kat and Sam had never noticed. He saw his brother die so many times now and this time it was real. It wasn't just a vision it had really happened. Sam finally let the full sobs come as he buried his head against his brothers lifeless chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Kat's room was still complete silence with the only movement coming from the slow rise and fall of her chest. Although considered to be in a coma, which she was, her mind was going a mile a minute. She saw what life would have been without any demons or evil.

_In Kat's mind_

Kat awake in her bed but next to Dean. She wondered how she got here. She looked over at him sleeping so peacefully. Before she had time to notice some rings on certain fingers, she felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and was surprised for a moment at what she saw. Because her stomach was a little shaky she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep so she decided to go down to the kitchen to have some tea.

She was walking down the hall when she saw some pictures that caused many memories to flood back to her. They were of her wedding day. She laughed a little thinking of how young her and Dean looked and were. They had grown up together and were pretty much destined to be together since they were born. It was like they were never apart. There were some difficult times but overall it was perfect.

That picture brought back so many memories. Kat remembered her dad walking her down the aisle towards Dean with Sam as his best man. And of course Susan and Brittany as her bridesmaids. The look on Dean's face was so full of emotion. It was the most beautiful wedding any girl could have wanted. And the reception was just crazy. Of course their first dance and song was "Remember Yesterday" by Skid Row.

Kat smiled as the memories replayed in her mind. They were so young she thought. She made her way down the hall and stairs without making much sound at all. She looks in the cabinets and sees some hot chocolate and marshmallow and decided that this is way better than tea.

Once the hot chocolate is down she sits down gently at the table and takes some time to enjoy the calmness. She hears footsteps and turns to see Jess coming down the steps. Jess joins Kat across the table.

Jess- "Couldn't sleep again?"

Kat- "I guess 4 is now the time that I'm supposed to be up."

Jess- "Is it the morning sickness or just the moving around?"

Kat- "Both. You think that with a week or so away, this kid would at least let me sleep."

Jess- "Was it this bad with Hunter and Riley?"

Kat- "No where near! And it's only one this time!"

Jess- "Who would have ever thought that Dean would be such a great dad. I mean he had that whole rebel thing going for so long, I've been told."

Kat- "Yeah but he was different once you got to know the inner him. You think that I would have learned."

Jess- "So did you guys pick out names yet?"

Kat- "I believe that he has but we haven't really thought about it as much. He's extremely excited to get to name a girl."

Jess- "So how many more after this?"

Kat- "God only knows. I could take a break for while since Riley and Hunter are pretty rowdy and now we're going to have another new born. It's great to have help."

Jess- "Thanks again so much for letting us stay here. I mean, you really didn't have to with everything going on."

Kat- "Are you kidding me, you're practically family. Plus have you every tried to separate those two boys? They're trouble together and even more apart. And we even get some help with babysitting. By the way, you got home late tonight."

Jess- "As if you don't know why. It's perfect. I take it that you helped to pick it out?"

Kat- "The second that I heard Sam ask for Dean's help with engagement rings, I knew we were in trouble. You should have seen the two of them!"

Jess- "I can't even begin to imagine. So did they ask you?"

Kat- "No, it's that Winchester pride thing that they have going on. I forced myself into helping. I'm really glad that you liked it."

Jess yawned and Kat could tell that she was exhausted.

Kat- "You should probably go back up and be with Sam. Don't worry, this is the closest to bedrest that I'll ever get."

Jess- "You really never do listen to doctors do you." she started to get up.

Kat- "Wouldn't dream of it."

Jess walked back up to the room and went back to sleep with Sam by her side. Kat was pretty tired but at the same time was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Plus if she was up, Dean would get all worried and everything again.

* * *

Upstairs Dean rolled over to the other side to put his arms around his very pregnant wife only to find that there was nothing there to put his arms around. His eyes flew open and he was out of the bed searching the room with his eyes in mere seconds. As much as he tried not to panic he did. He couldn't help but think that something might of went wrong especially since she was suppose to be strictly on bedrest.

He runs down the stairs and sees a dark figure in the kitchen. He grabs one of the swords that they use as display around the house an approaches the figure. He approaches very quietly when one of the boards on the floor cracks. He quickly raises his weapon as the figure turns around. That's when he notices who it is.

Kat- "Dean what the hell are you doing?"

Dean- "What do you mean…" trying to hide the sword and act casual.

Kat- "So you were just playing with the sword? And fighting air?"

Dean- "Why do you always have to scare me like that?"

Kat- "Like what? I don't' remember ever coming after you with a sword."

Dean- "First you're not in bed. Second I was worried that something happened."

Kat- "I'm fine everything's fine."

Dean- "Even Lita?"

Kat- "Lita? Who is Lita?"

Dean- "Our daughter that will be coming soon."

Kat- "What kind of name is Lita?"

Dean- "Oh come on. Lita Ford. I mean she was hot and still is. Oh what I wouldn't give for a night or more with…"

Kat- "Hey, just cause I'm pregnant, again, which is your doing, doesn't mean that you get to go on with some hot rocker."

Dean- "Nothing would ever be better than with you. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Kat- "Fine, I'll give in this once."

Dean helps Kat get up and make it up the stairs. She tries not to notice the look of worry in his eyes. She can't remember when he became so overly protective of her. When they got back up to the room, Dean put his protective arms around her as they lay there in bed. She could feel his calm breathing as she too drifted off to sleep.

It didn't take long before she began to have a dream. She saw herself in a cave and then being attacked by some spider thing. And Dean and Sam were there rushing her home. She remembers talking with Sam after Dean stormed out and then everything went black. She saw Dean leaning over and kissing her still form. The she saw him in a basement with a strange looking man standing over him and his body falling limply to the ground. She then saw Sam crying over what looked like Dean's dead body.

Kat awake with a start and looked over at Dean who was still very close to her and very much alive. She was very reassured and decided not to tell Dean. The dream had scared her enough already, she really didn't want to have him worried now too. Plus it was just a nightmare, but it felt so real and made all of this feel kind of off. She tried her best to fall back asleep and eventually did.

* * *

Around 8 Dean woke up and was relived to see Kat sleeping next to him. He gently eased his way out of bed and headed over towards Riley and Hunter's rooms. He woke both of them up and headed downstairs. Mary and John were over just like every other weekend. Mary was making some eggs and ham and John was reading the paper.

Mary- "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

Dean- "Hey Mom. Yeah pretty well except Kat was up last night."

Mary- "Again? Wow and I thought that you gave me troubles when you were little."

Dean- "Yeah but you know her, there ain't no way that she would ever stay up in that bed."

John- "She's stubborn just like you. Actually probably more."

Dean takes a seat next to John and John hands him some of the paper that he had already finished. Hunter quickly ran over and grabbed the chair next to Dean.

Hunter- "So what part do I get?"

Dean- "Here you go buddy."

He handed Hunter the comics and every one laughed as Hunter tried to copy Dean's exact movements. Riley was over with Mary trying to aid in the making of breakfast.

Mary- "So where are Sam and Jess it's not like them to sleep in late."

Dean- "They got home late."

John- "Sam finally did it?"

Dean- "Yep. Took him long enough too."

John- "Definitely agree with you on that one."

Mary- "Wait, what am I missing here?"

John- "Well your youngest son seems to have finally asked the girl of his life to marry him."

Mary- "I always miss everything! And I think that he waited just the right amount of time. Those two kids are so perfect together."

Everyone went back to their usual routine as Kat came down the steps.

Kat- "Oh Mary if you would have waited I could have helped."

Dean- "No, you're not even suppose to be down here."

Kat- "Shut up, Dean. This is all your fault anyway!"

Dean- "Hey I can't help it if we're good at what we do."

Mary- "DEAN! Not in front of the kids and we don't discuss this stuff at the table!"

Dean- "Sorry."

Kat tried to help out only to be pushed back towards the table. Reluctantly Kat sat down across from Dean. They kept giving each other little looks that neither knew that John and Mary were watching them. It was obvious that this was how life should be for them.

Once breakfast was being served, Sam and Jess came down the stairs. Riley ran over to Jess and was following her around and asking her about her new ring.

Mary- "Congratulations you two! I knew that you two would be together."

Jess- "Thanks."

Dean- "Took you long enough Sammy."

Sam- "It's Sam and I just do things on my own time unlike you."

Dean- "Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

John- "Boys! You think that you two were little again."

They all ate their breakfast like the normal little family. Once it was finished Jess, Mary, Riley, and Hunter cleaned up as John went out with Sam to start looking at some apartments. Dean escorted Kat back up to the room before he went out to get some surprises for her.

Kat laid down and again had the same dream as before. Then out of nowhere a familiar person appeared in a glow of blue lights. Kat knew this person but at the same time couldn't believe it.

_End of Kat's thoughts for the moment_


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was devastated. This just couldn't be happening to Dean, to his brother, to the only one he had left. He was still holding Dean's lifeless body, cursing himself for not sensing this sooner, and crying so hard that at first he didn't even notice the very small fall and rise of Dean's chest.

Sam- "Dean I can't believe that you could be this stupid. Did you really think that it would work? Damn it Dean."

Sam was still hugging Dean and crying with his vision very blurred that he didn't even see two very green, alive eyes looking up at him although they were struggling to focus.

Dean- "Yes." he said so softly it was barely a whisper.

Sam thought he heard something but it couldn't be. Dean was dead there was no way. He felt a slight shudder in his arms and looked down. There was Dean, staring back at him. Sam was so relived that he did the only thing he could think to do, he leaned down farther and gave Dean the biggest hug ever.

Sam- "Dean I don't know how but I am so glad that you're back."

Dean- "Sammy." his voice raspy as he gasped for air.

Sam- "Yeah, man it's good to have you back."

Dean- "Too tight….help me up would you."

Sam gave Dean a look and slowly helped him to his feet. Dean staggered slightly but brushed away any help from Sam. He was feeling very dizzy and suddenly everything was coming back to him. He was supposed to be dead. Kat was suppose to be saved because of him, but Sam had interfered.

Dean- "Sammy why did you…"

Before Dean could finish he collapsed to the floor with a thud. Sam wasn't quick enough to catch his sibling but was by his side the second he went down and checked to see if he was still breathing. Obviously Dean was still alive and whatever Sam had done had stopped Dean's irate plan.

Sam took this time to look at Dean and check to see if there were any other injuries. The color was coming back to his face but he still looked bad. Sam tried waking Dean back up many different ways and finally decided that his sibling was even too stubborn in an unconscious state.

Using much of his force he lifted Dean up the steps and then dragged him to the next set of steps and then finally got him up to his and Kat's room.

Sam- "Jeez, when did you begin to feel so heavy?"

He then lifted Dean up onto the other side of the bed. Sam had almost forgotten just how close he came to losing Dean. He wasn't quite sure if he was angry with him or just happy that he was alive. What he had done was so stupid. Sam couldn't believe that he went to such lengths. He looked at both Kat and Dean and laughed a little at how they both looked like they were just sleeping. The idea of what Kat would do if she ever woke up and if she ever found out what Dean had done.

Sam- "Man you are so lucky that I put up with you two."

It just didn't feel right to go back to his room, so Sam decided to just end up falling asleep in a chair in the room. He wanted to be able to hear his brother breathing, and keep him from doing something stupid again. Just as Sam closed his eyes, a vision came.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam saw room with two people in it. Wait he knew those two people, they were Dean and Kat. Which meant that it had to be in the room. Dean was up and looking at Kat and then leaving the room. Sam thought that this most have been last night but as he saw Dean walk out of the room he saw something around Kat. The blue lights entered her body. And then Sam saw a flash of someone laying at the bottom or steps and then back to blue lights and then nothing.

He awake with such a force that he nearly fell out of the chair. He didn't quite understand it at all. He really had nothing that he could piece together. What was with those blue lights and who was laying on the floor? This was so frustrating for Sam. It didn't make sense for him to have these visions and not understand them or sometimes not even be able to prevent them from happening.

Sam surveyed the room and everything was in it's place. He felt so connected to that room or the need to be by his brother's side that he took a few deep breathes and settled back into the chair. Just as his eyes were about to close he heard a noise.

He looked over to see Dean sitting straight up in the bed with so many emotions in his eyes.

Sam- "Your stupid, idiotic plan didn't work you jerk."

Dean- "It would have. Why the hell did you have to interfere?"

Sam- "Wait, WHY DID I HAVE TO INTERFERE? MY BROTHER TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!"

Dean- "I had good reason. You had no right to do that!"

Sam- "Did you ever think of what you were leaving behind! Dude, you're my brother, what did you think I would just move on and forget about you?"

Dean- "You did before! This wasn't any of your business!"

Sam- "And you called me a selfish bastard! Did you think about Riley and Hunter? God, you are so freakin' stubborn!"

Dean- "Yes and I knew that you would take care of them. So now she's just going to die. You do realize that was pretty much her only chance."

Sam- "Look, she's pretty much family but you can't make me choose between you two."

Dean- "You obviously did."

Sam- "No, cause she still might make it through. She's way more stubborn than you."

Dean- "You better hope so Sammy."

Against Sam's judgment and advice Dean got up and began pacing in the room. He was still a little out of it but at this point his anger was keeping him from falling from the exhaustion.

Dean- "I'm not leaving this room."

Sam- "That's not going to do anything. She wouldn't want you fussing like you are either."

Dean- "Look, the second I leave she might just take that as her chance to give up, and that's not going to happen."

Sam- "Fine, then I'm staying here too."

Dean wanted to fight it but knew in the end that it was a comfort to have Sam there, although he would never admit it. They sat in silence for a while each running the past events through their minds.

Some part of Dean felt really guilty about what he put Sam through. But at the same time, he had it all under control. He had been looking for a chance to give back the life that he shouldn't have and that was it. And it would have went to saving someone that he really loved. The anger towards himself and Sam was almost too much for Dean to handle. He really wanted to get all of this out to Sam but at the same time couldn't think of the right words.

Sam felt bad about having anger running through his veins towards his brother. Sam saved his brother and at the same time, Dean was pissed. It really didn't make sense to Sam. Plus the fact that it seemed as though Dean hadn't even thought about what was left behind. Sam honestly could not even begin to imagine life without his brother. He also wondered how many times Dean was going to almost die before Sam would be unable to stop it. Sam hated how stupid his brother could be. Sam really wanted to lay it into Dean but just couldn't think about the right words to even begin it.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the night, both Dean and Sam sat in the room in complete silence. There were a few times where Sam had actually opened his mouth a few times to say something, anything to get rid of the silence, but yet nothing would come out. He desperately wanted to make sure that everything was alright between them, even though that he knew a time would come that he would force Dean to have a serious talk with him. Sam needed to make sure that Dean was alright, he was pretty good physically, but Sam was concerned about him psychologically.

Although he really wanted, needed, to get out of that room, Sam felt a fear in leaving Dean alone in there. Any trust he had in his brother had turned into fear. Sam couldn't help but think that if he left, Dena would do something life threatening, again. And how could Sam live knowing that?

Sam felt so exhausted from the nights events. He was trying so hard to keep his eyes open, he needed to be fully alert. He was trying to stay awake and was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his brother eying him suspiciously.

Dean- "Go to sleep Sammy."

Sam was shaken by the sudden sound of his brother's voice. It brought him right back to reality and he was now also staring at his big brother.

Sam- "I'm fine, besides what do you care?"

It was a low blow but at this point Sam didn't care. His brother had treated him like crap ever since he prevented him from killing himself.

Dean- "You're tired. Just go to sleep."

Sam- "Again why do you care so much? Just leave me alone."

Dean shot Sam a look. Sam wasn't quite sure if it was one of complete anger or something else but he could tell that Dean wasn't going to talk to him anymore for quite a time. Sam could also tell that he had gotten his brother. Just how far, he wasn't' sure. But now maybe Dean would actually think some more before doing another act.

Dean was so sick of having to always be the strong one making all the decisions. He was sick of having everyone get hurt and feeling like it was all his fault. He had found a reason to get rid of it and save the people that he loved. But the love that his brother had for him, had stopped that and put even more weight on his shoulders. He had scared Sam to death and he knew it. He felt guilty about it but at the same time had other things to worry about right now. He still had 2 kids whose mother, also the women that he loved, not in the word with them at the moment. Usually he could turn to Sam in all of this. Sam was always better at dealing with the "emotional" aspect of situations. This was one that the "guns blazing" approach didn't exactly work for Dean. And of course, Dean had pissed off the only person that could help him at this time. Even if Kat was fine, she wouldn't have been able to help. He laughed to himself a little thinking that she was even more closed off then he was usually when it came to emotions.

Dean really wanted to just say he was sorry, but his pride just wouldn't allow it. He actually opened his mouth and mumbled it a little but then quickly glanced to see that Sam had already turned his back to him. Dean cursed himself for his stubbornness. He always pushed those closest to him away, it seemed to be his gift for some stupid reason. He stared at his brother's cold back and then shifted his eyes back to Kat. He took a deep sigh and just watched her peaceful face and the constant movement of her eyes under he eyelids.


	14. Chapter 14

An outsider saw the scene of Kat's room. She had sensed many times in the past few moments that her charge who was also one of her closets friends was in trouble many times. Each time she had looked on and saw that everything had gone fine and Kat had healed. Now the sight she was seeing wasn't promising at all. And at this point she really couldn't do anything. She saw Kat lying in the bed with 2 young men watching over her.

Paige's heart went out towards them. Both looked like they hadn't slept in days and they seemed to care so much about her. She really wished that all she could was go and heal her but she just couldn't with those people in the room. She had to think quick in order to save her friend. She thought quickly and decided to orb something outside the room. Before she was about to, she heard a small child's voice yell out. Instantly the younger of the two boys in the room went running off. The older was about to but took a look back at Kat and Paige could see that he didn't feel comfortable leaving her side. So she orbed something down the steps and the older man instantly ran out in the hall to see what if was.

Now it was safe for her to enter Kat's mind and then heal her.

In Kat's mind

There standing in front of Kat was someone from her past, but not the past that this time was taking place. She remembered all encounters with this friend, but it just didn't fit in at this point. She wasn't suppose to be in this time with Kat.

Kat- "You're not real. You can't be!"

Paige- "Kat, you know it's not real. You have to snap out of this. I'm going to heal you no matter what but I won't be able to make you wake up!"

Kat- "No! This can't be happening! You can't just rip my life away!"

Paige- "You know this isn't reality! You have been having flashbacks haven't you? And you obviously remember me and I saw you when you saw me, you know that you can't stay here!"

Kat- "You can't force me to go back. My life is perfect. I have my family, friends, the kids, Dean…"

Paige- "Not in reality you don't! Just look…"

Kat looked through what looked like a cloud and she could see her house, the one she was in right now. But it didn't look quite the same. She saw the stairs and then what she saw made tears form in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe it, it was worse than her previous dream or nightmare.

Paige- "It's your choice to wake up Kat. He might still be able to be saved. You can save him with my help. All you have to do is wake up Kat. WAKE UP!"

And with that Paige was gone and Kat felt a weird sensation flow through her. Now she knew that she had to choose the life that she always dreamed about or what she truly knew was reality.


	15. Chapter 15

At the same time as Paige was watching over Kat

Dean and Sam were still sitting in silence. It was getting closer to the time that the rest of the world along with the sun would begin to rise. It didn't make sense to either of the boys for the sun to bring a new day so full of life. It wasn't fair to them. They both really wanted to sleep but just couldn't. Their eyes had remained constant on the still form in front of them. For the first time in their life, both of them felt completely helpless.

Dean was running all of the events through his head. He was going all the way back and whenever he came to the most recent quickly went back. He just couldn't deal with it. He had truly failed this time. There was no going back and he hated himself for it so much. How was he suppose to continue living a life when he had failed the ones that he loved so miserably? He cursed everything around him. He then thought that maybe it would have been better if he would have never gotten with Kat in the first place or if he had left Sam alone. That weight that had left him before was no doubling on his shoulders minute by minute.

Sam was still more angry with his brother than he felt right to be. Yes he wanted everything to be okay but it was going to take some time and at this point Sam knew that anything that came out of his mouth would be due to anger and would just cause more problems. Sam also couldn't help but think about what Kat would have done to get them to talk again. She was like the peace maker and could always get a lot out of both of them. Then Sam became filled with rage towards that stupid spider, the cave, and everything.

A scream brought both of the young Winchester's out of their thoughts. They looked at each other, jumped up and then started to run out of the room. Sam was running over towards Riley's room and made it there in a matter of seconds. Dean was about to go but looked back at Kat and just felt like he couldn't, Sam would take care of his daughter and he would hopefully make it up to both of them later.

Sam had opened Riley's door and was surprised to see her looking like he usually did after his visions. He then saw Hunter was next to Riley trying to calm her down. She looked so scared and panicked.

Sam- "What's wrong?"

Riley just looked up at him with sad eyes and began to cry. Hunter pulled her close to him and was comforting her. Sam was no over by their side just watching the loving sibling bond between the two of them.

Hunter- "She just has these…dreams…sometimes. She'll be fine…it just takes awhile."

Sam- "Dreams?"

Hunter- "They sometimes are stuff that she can make out and sometimes not. She claims to have seen mom…like she is now…and…yeah….they just scare her."

Sam couldn't believe what his nephew just told him. Was this why Sam had felt so connected to his niece? And was she really having the same visions like he was having? It just seemed so unreal and his heart went out to her.

Hunter- "Uncle Sammy. Are you okay?"

Sam- "Yeah. Would it help if I stayed in here with you two for awhile?"

Sam had felt like he needed to be in that room with them for that moment. He had completely forgotten how much he had felt like he needed to stay with Dean. He was there to comfort hi niece and nephew, while his brother had his time to deal with another that he loved.

Hunter- "We'll be fine. I'm here…"

Riley- "Yes." she said weakly and cut off her brother.

Sam moved to the bed and sat with them, trying his best to comfort them.

* * *

Dean was in Kat's room watching her, taking full comfort knowing that Sam was taking care of the other problem. There was something about the room that Dean didn't quite trust. He had a weird feeling that he and Kat weren't alone in the room. Whether it was a good or bad presence he wasn't sure at the moment. He was so out of it that nothing else mattered.

He heard a crash out in the hall and was drawn to it. He did take one more look at Kat but knew that Sam was busy with the kids and that it shouldn't take long to check out what had happened.

When he got out in the hall, he saw that one of the displays of swords had fallen down the steps. How they got to that side of the steps was quite a mystery. Dean was about to go take care of it when he felt a cool chill emerged around him.

Then he saw it yet again, a reaper. Whatever Sam had done had only stalled it. The other cross was still down in the basement. The one that had both his and Kat's blood on it. It was in one of the corners that Sam had not seen. Dean began to back up slowly realizing that maybe there was still hope. What had been the initial impulse, was slowing turning into something that he should have thought through a little longer.

The reaper came closer to him as he found himself at the edge of the steps. The reaper's hands began to come close to his head, he backed up so more, which sent his body tumbling down the steps. The impact was hard and his eyelids fluttered before he gave into the darkness. The reaper hovered over Dean and took his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Kat felt an odd sensation run through her. She knew at that moment that Paige had healed her. She now had to make her choice. She could stay in the world where her parents were alive, with John and Mary alive, Sam and Jess engaged, she had 2 kids with another on the way, and she was even married to Dean. Then there was the world without her parents, and hunting evil.

The sight of Dean laying unmoving on the bottom of the steps was one she could not get out of her head. Then the words that Paige had left her with stuck in her head. Paige had said that if Kat went back that with Paige's help she could save Dean. But then she wondered what if she was too late? She would be leaving a world with Dean to enter one without. She just couldn't go through with that. She knew what she had to do and also knew that in order to save the man that she really couldn't imagine living without, even though she would likely never tell him that.

She took one last look at the pictures of her "wedding day" and closed her eyes trying to bring that memory back one more time and then fell to the floor.

It felt like she had been falling for an eternity until she felt a different feel around her. She forced her eyes open and noticed that she was back in her room. She was disoriented at first and then felt some pain in her side. She looked down and saw that she was healed except for the slash that was still there. She laughed to herself for a bit knowing that Paige knew that Kat hadn't told the boys everything about her and decided to leave just the cut. Then she heard a sound of a body tumbling down the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat.

Kat- "Dean!"

Although she felt extremely dizzy, stiff, and was still in a great amount of pain, the though of Dean laying dead forced Kat to forget about it all. The adrenaline kicked in. She ran out of the room only in time to see Dean at the bottom of the steps just as Paige had shown her before.

* * *

Sam was still in the room with Riley and Hunter when he heard a crash followed by the sound of something falling down the steps ending with a loud thud. He looked back at Hunter who was holding his sister even more protectively at this point and Riley began to cry harder.

Riley- "Dad…" she whispered as she cried into her brothers chest.

Sam heard the sound of fear in her voice and saw the look of fear in Hunter's eyes. Sam felt in his own heart that this couldn't be good. Then he remembered how he felt that he had to stay close to Dean.

Sam- "Stay here. Hunter watch her okay? I'll be right back."

Hunter nodded and Sam had a flashback of this happening all too often when he was young and his dad had told Dean to watch out for him. He ran out of the room towards the stairs. At the same time he almost ran into Kat.

* * *

Sam stopped right before he collided with Kat. He couldn't believe that she was awake let alone up.

Sam- "Kat! What the…"

Kat cut him off grabbing his arm and running down towards Dean. Kat's heart was caught in her throat. She checked for a pulse and couldn't find one. The tears were now running down her face. She was too late.

Kat- "Sam…he's…he's…oh my god, Dean! I was too late. Sam…what happened?"

Sam just looked at Kat in belief and then to his brother. This was the second time in 24 hours that Sam had seen his brother like this. He just couldn't think of anything to say or do.

Sam- "Kat…are you sure? I mean maybe it's just so weak…"

Kat- "Sam…I'm not getting anything here. What…"

Kat couldn't continue. She was sobbing so hard at this point as she grabbed Dean's shoulders and lifted his dead weight up towards her. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked to see Paige there. She then looked at Sam who was still looking towards Kat and Dean in disbelief. He didn't see Paige there.

Paige- "Kat, if you hurry we can get him back. It's gonna take a lot out of you since I can't really heal him. I'm going to have to go through you and use some of yours."

Kat simply nodded, wiped away her tears, and laid Dean back onto the floor. Sam was still looking at the sight very confused. He couldn't understand what Kat was doing. Kat pushed everything out of her mind. She just concentrated on all the love that she had for Dean that she never admitted to him. She remembered Piper once telling her how Leo wasn't healed by her until she admitted that she loved him and that love somehow triggered the healing powers for white lighters.

While Kat was focusing she felt a surge of warmness go through her. It was as if her and Paige were one. She placed her hands over Dean's chest and felt the love flow through her.

Kat- "Damn it Dean. Come one, you can do this. This isn't the time, you know that you can't give up that easily."

Kat could feel her strength beginning to leave her. She wondered if that was a good sign. Sam was watching and saw Kat's body seem to glow and then saw her hands begin to glow. He also then saw Dean's body become illuminated. Very similar to the vision that he had had earlier with Kat. What was going on?

Just as Sam was about to step in the lights around Kat and Dean disappeared. He ran over to his brother's side and then looked at Kat. She looked so exhausted and the redness form the tears were still visible on her face. They looked at each other for moment.

Sam- "Kat what the hell was that?"

Then they heard a gasp from Dean. Both looked down to see a very alive Dean staring back at them.

Dean- "Kat? But if I'm…alive…then how are you…"

His words were caught off by Kat falling into his arms as he was starting to sit up. At first both Sam and Dean were alarmed but then they saw that she was just exhausted and was getting some much needed sleep.

Sam- "Dean, I don't know what the hell happened."

Dean- "Go down into the basement and destroy the other cross. It's in the far corner."

Sam- "What are you telling me that it came back and that's how you ended up down here?"

Dean- "Pretty much."

Sam- "Wow, and I thought that it was your own gracefulness that got you down here!"

Dean- "Shut up and just go and destroy the other cross okay!"

Sam- "Yeah and Dean."

Dean- "Yeah?"

Sam- "Don't ever do that. My god you scared us half to death. I thought that you were…dead…twice…"

Dean- "Look, no chick flick moments! I'll take Kat upstairs and I think that we could all use some sleep."

Sam- "Yeah sure. Except I might stay up a little with Hunter and Riley. We have to talk about something then."

Dean- "Yeah, yeah. Later."

With that Sam went down to the basement and quickly found the cross and crushed it repeatedly. He didn't know what had happened completely but he knew that his brother was given back to him. He then ran back upstairs to Riley and Hunter to comfort them.

Dean got up and gently carried the exhausted Kat back upstairs. He himself was very curious at what had happened but was just grateful that Kat and his own life had been given back to him. He noticed that her side was still wounded and regarded it carefully as he laid her back into the bed. He then got on his own comfortable pants, took off his shirt and settled into bed next to Kat. He would never take advantage of anything again. He put his arms around her and held her tight to let her know that he was still there and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam entered the room to see that Riley had calmed down but there was still a lot or worry in her face. Hunter also looked as though he had shed some tears.

Sam- "It's okay. Everything's fine. Riley, what did you see?"

Hunter- "She really doesn't want to talk about it. She said that she saw…saw…um…"

Sam- "What did she see? It's important that I know!"

Hunter- "She saw dad dead." he blurted out in a hurry.

Sam- "He's fine, your mom's fine everyone's fine. They're sleeping right now, but I'll stay here with you two."

Both looked up and nodded at Sam. He sat down in the chair in the room and began to read to them. He had picked up many different books and decided that none of the fairy tale ones would be good with Hunter there. He then found "The Nightmare Before Christmas", picked it up and saw the look on Hunter's face and decided that he approved. Sam began reading as both kids seemed to calm down and were now engrossed in the story. The whole time he was reading he couldn't help but think of what had happened to Riley and her seeing what had happened. Could it be possible that she was having visions just like him?

* * *

Kat felt being lifted up and being put gently into her bed. She also felt Dean's arms around her and then her exhaustion began to wear off. Her strength was coming back to her as she began to open her eyes. She turned over to see Dean laying next to her. Her first thought was that it all had been a dream. Then her eyes darted to Dean's left hand and she sighed when she saw that there was no ring. She wasn't quite sure if it was a sigh of relief or disappointment. She glanced over towards her stuff and saw a note with her name on it.

She opened the note and recognized the handwriting on it right away.

_Kat,_

_Next time be more careful! You've had way too many for me to keep up with. We really need to talk sometime about everything. And don't worry, that pretty boy with you will be fine. Hope to see you soon, if not I will orb you back here!_

_Paige_

Kat laughed at the note and pushed it back into her bag. The house was pretty cold so she decided to take one of Dean's flannel shirts from his drawer. When she opened it she found a stack of letter with John, Sam, Hunter, Riley, and her own name written on them. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the one with her name on it up.

She read it and couldn't believe what she was reading. Just when she thought that now more tears would come out, she began to sob again. She wasn't quite sure what Dean was saying that he did in the letter but she had a good feeling that she knew and it angered her. It showed that he had given up. She decided that she was going to go and check with Sam first to get the full story.

* * *

Kat didn't see Sam in his room so she went to Riley's where she heard hushed voices. When she opened the door she saw Riley and Hunter reading one of their books and Sam sleeping in the chair. She smiled and then looked over towards Riley and Hunter.

Kat- "Why don't you two go downstairs. I'll be down in a little while."

Riley- "Mom…you're okay!"

Both Riley and Hunter ran over and hugged Kat. She gave both of them kisses and they headed off downstairs. She then went over to Sam and gently shook him.

Kat- "Sam, wake up. Sammy, wake up."

He let out a moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Sam- "Kat? What's up?" he said very groggily.

Kat- "What did Dean do?" she said with a lot of anger in her voice.

Sam- "What? What do you mean what did he do?"

Kat- "I found a letter. What did he do that he thought would save my life? You better tell me Sam or you'll be missing something!"

Sam- "Okay, okay. He made a deal with the reaper."

Kat- "And?"

Sam- "He was going to give himself up in exchange for you. Kinda like the way Sue Anne did but only once and done. He thought that it was the right thing to do. I destroyed all the crosses this time. Why are you asking again?"

Kat- "I found something that's all. Just go back to sleep."

Sam- "Wait, there was something with Riley."

Kat- "What? What's wrong with her?"

Sam- "Nothing I just think that somehow she gets visions too. She saw you and Dean and I don't know. Maybe somehow is was passed onto her."

Kat- "And you're thinking that it came about the same way as yours?"

Sam- "It's possible. Maybe somehow it got passed through Dean to her. Like it skipped a generation?"

Kat- "I hate to say it Sam, but I don't think that it came from the Winchester side."

Sam- "What do you mean?"

Kat- "It was passed from the Warren side."

Sam- "You mean…"

Kat- "Just go back to bed Sam. We can talk about this later."

Sam nodded and headed towards his own room where he settled into bed. Kat then walked back to her own room.

* * *

When Kat walked into the room she grabbed the covers and ripped the off the bed. She then grabbed the mattress and flipped it over. This caused Dean to fall to the floor which woke him instantly to a very angry Kat.

Dean- "What the hell was that?"

Kat- "What were you thinking?"

Dean- "You first."

Kat- "No, Dean! Do you ever think before you do anything! Did you think that I would be happy knowing what you did? God, you are so stupid sometimes. You're like the typical guy! I can't believe you were going to kill yourself for me. Didn't you think about Sam, Hunter, and Riley or even how I would feel?"

Dean had never seen Kat quite so angry. He knew that he had to be very careful.

Dean- "I thought that it was the right thing to do. It would have worked and how did you find out anyway?"

Kat- "Who cares if it would have worked! Don't you realize that Sam and I need you! I can't believe you had given up like that. Didn't you think that I was strong enough? Do you really think that little of me? And then to write this…come on Dean!"

Dean could still see anger in Kat's eyes but also pain. He had really upset her.

Dean- "I needed to tell you guys not to worry that I was fully aware of what I was doing. I just couldn't let you lay there and die! Now don't make me get all emotional on you! You already know what you mean to me and it was the only think I could think of! I made a mistake, okay?"

Kat- "Do you have any idea what it was like seeing you dead twice? It killed me!"

Dean- "Twice?"

Kat-"Yes, when I was…was… in a coma…I was in another place. Life without the hunting and stuff and I had a dream of you dying. I was so scared."

They were now right in front of each other both glaring at each other. There were so many emotions running through their veins and each was apparent in their eyes.

Dean- "I'm sorry. I thought that…I don't know…I just couldn't think about living without you there somehow. Do you have any idea how I felt?"

Kat- "It's not my fault! You can't always be trying to get yourself killed Dean. You are needed! I can't deal with you doing that. And the letter. You could have ripped my heart out with that!"

Dean- "It wasn't easy for me either watching you like that! Do you think that I liked being that helpless!"

Before Kat or Dean could even speak again, they were embracing each other in a very deep kiss. The kiss deepened and they both looked at each other and continued to become closer. It was their typical make up. They always ended fighting, kissing, getting closer to a bed, having clothes tossed all over the floors, and ended with sheets all tangled around them.

When they were almost done with their make up and were kissing very intimately, Dean pulled away from Kat's lips and looked down at her. Just as they were about to kiss again, the whole room froze. Kat looked up at Dean in shock. She then looked around and saw that everything had stopped.

Kat- "Dean?"

When there was no reply she knew what had happened.

Kat- "This hasn't happened in forever. I stopped using these. Great, they're out of control and I can't control them. This means that sooner or later Dean's gonna find out."

Kat looked back at Dean and just stared at him for a while.

Kat- "This couldn't have happened at a worse time! How embarrassing!"

Then she looked back and he slowly unfroze. He leaned down and kissed her and when they were done they laid next to each other with his arm around her as she leaned her head on his chest.

Dean- "So are we good?"

Kat- "Not even close. But we will be."

Dean- "Like always we get sidetracked. But for some reason I don't mind."

Kat- "Figures, we both have near death experiences and then we yell and make up without really resolving anything."

Dean- "We have one hell of a relationship. But I love you."

Kat- "So after dying a few times you finally have grown a soft side?"

Dean- "Not completely just made me realize that we don't say it nearly enough."

Kat- "Dean?"

Dean- "Yeah?" he was expecting her to say the same back to him and then kiss him, so he smiled his usual smile.

Kat- "We're going to San Francisco."

Dean- "That's it?"

Kat- "I love you too. Even with your dumb plans." she turned to look at him and gave him a kiss.

Dean- "What's in San Francisco?"

Kat- "Some old friends that I owe a lot to."

Dean- "That's it?"

Kat- "Yep."

Dean- "So San Francisco, sounds nice, isn't that where Chris was from? And you dated him didn't you?"

Kat- "Just shut up and kiss me pretty boy!"

Dean did as she said and the rest of the morning they laid in each others arms awaiting for what would come next.

THE END


End file.
